


Melody

by orphan_account



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: F/F, Mystery, Not related to the real life story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:17:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23300737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jenny Lind doesn't like noise, so she hides. And Charity calls her.
Relationships: Charity Barnum/Jenny Lind
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

The tea is awfully hot, such so that I have to blow on the steam plenty times before I can even kiss the water with my lips. And it still burns. The wind is furious against the glass windows, and they shake, taking away my thought with their rattle. And I almost confuse the sound with the dry hardwood knocks, if it isn’t for the pattern. One...Two. Three.

“Miss Lind?”

It’s so soft, teetering like a scared cat. The thought takes a snort from my breath and I twist my torso to regard the figure standing by the threshold. Fitting in a long aquamarine capelet coat, Charity Barnum, with her white blonde strands tied in an intricate hairdo and yet some of her tendrils fall lazily around her face.

“Well, hello, Mrs. Barnum.” I greet her, smiling. She takes a few hesitating steps towards the couch, as if walking on tightrope, so I pat the cold leather beside me in invitation. There is crackling fire in the hearth, which raises a feeling of domesticity, and I gauge that’s what encourages her to settle on the couch.

The curiosity intrigues me, and there is a thin line of modesty, but she’s not afraid, I realize that now. I sip my tea, and she follows my gaze as I dip slowly, and then she averts her cat eyes and they roam forcibly around the room.

“This is a beautiful space.” She tries, and her forever inquisitive eyes search and search, falling inevitably in my stare; so I take another sip, mindless of the temperature this time, and she turns to scrutinise the room once again. I smile.

“It’s a safe haven.” I shrug with one shoulder and close my eyes, laying the teacup on the wooden table at arm-length. “I came here to clear my mind.”

Charity glances at the soft steam coming from the cup and it seems to assuage her, but I feel compelled to offer: “Would you like some tea?”

Her curious gaze finally lands on me and she shakes her head, smiling. “Oh, no. Thank you. I already ate plenty today.”

I nod and take the porcelain with my cold hands, warming them within the seconds. I take a sip and wait.

She twists her body fully to my direction and braces her head on a hand, the elbow propped on the hardwood frames of the couch. “Why aren’t you downstairs?”

“Sometimes it’s too noisy.” I answer, and the soft snort that she breathes out of her nostrils has me raising an inquisitive eyebrow.

“A soprano complaining about noise, that’s rare.” She humors.

“I like sound” I state, setting once again the tea on the table. “, but mostly when it’s coordinated.”

Charity slightly narrows her eyes, and then something calls her attention over my shoulder and she turns her focus completely, opening her arms excitedly.

“Mommy! Why aren’t you downstairs?” A piercing voice ranges the room and the bouncy steps fall on Charity’s embrace.

“Now that you have come to get me, I’m coming in a few.” She smiles and nudges them with both hands on their small backs. “Go. Have fun.”

As soon as they pass the threshold, Charity rises to her feet. “Won’t you come along as well?”

I stop for a moment, listening to the rattle of the glass. Then I decide in settling the cup on table and standing up. “Alright, then.”


	2. Chapter two

There is something about this woman. Perhaps it’s the ever soft and settled gaze which falls relentlessly upon the bouncy blonde heads, blessing the little girls her eyes. Or the soft smile that garnishes her lips whenever she looks at Phineas, and I simply cannot resent the familiarity in her stare.

Phineas is a present of mine, something I’d like to keep within myself, but each time his tender attention entertains my fantasies, I forget about his wife, or his children, and what they must be feeling like. Probably resembling a sole sentiment I have felt for my entire life; loneliness. And it aches to think that these children have a family, a loving one, and they might be orphans all the same, because a selfishness of mine. But again, I guess I’m not entirely guilty in this exchange.

“What do you think, Jenny?” A voice asks and my head turns sharply to the grave sound.

Phineas is waiting expectantly, his teeth barely showing under his lip pillow, in a way that reminds me entirely of innocence, a child. . . Charity is waiting, there is a gleam in her pupils, and it’s lovely to see this cat-curiosity lurking in secret like a thief in the dark, it’s refreshing.

My mouth slight opens up as I set the teacup on the table. I turn to regard the couple, “Well…” I purse my lips and tilt my head, pretending to think about whatever proposal he just made, and then I smile. “I believe it’s a wonderful idea, Phineas.”

Phineas reflects the emotions on my face with a smile of his own, except it’s tinted with his touch, one only he can reproduce. As he continues to ramble and I continue not listening, my gaze lazily travels to the side until it clashes with blue, sparkling with every light in the room. And it catches me off guard, clearly, because I blink hard to dissipate the surprise. Charity only laughs confusedly, cutting Phineas speech.

“You can’t believe this is a good idea.” She wonders in disbelief, directed to me, and it amazes me once again, the informality. “I can’t be the only one that thinks this is crazy.” She finishes, half smiling, but I can see how the mocking-incredulity is slowly giving its way to anger.

“Actually,” I start, covering my eyes with the left hand, and then, with the same hand, taking the glass of wine I was primarily offered. “I’m sorry, Phineas. I wasn’t paying attention to the prior conversation that led to this very moment.” I take a sip, my pupils swimming up and down to keep trained on Chairty’s ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wrote this all today, to distract myself. anyways, im feeling pretty romantic today, so...

**Author's Note:**

> not really romantic, but I'm planning to do something else with this


End file.
